CHERUB:RIDERS
by ALEXRIDERandCHERUB4EVER
Summary: Josh and Bethany Wilson are twins. When their mum dies in a car accident and with no relatives who will look after them? what will they do? Read their story as they are recruited in into CHERUB. Sequel is CHERUB:DEVIL DEVIL not yet written.
1. 1 Death

CHERUB

CHERUB:RIDERS

1. DEATH

BETHANY'S P0V

I daydreamed as Mr. Thomas called the register. It was after break and I was thinking about my 10th birthday in 2 weeks time." Bethany Wilson, Bethany Wilson,  
>BETHANY!" Mr. Thomas called. "Oh.. Here Sir" I replied hastily. He just tutted and carried on calling names out. I chatted to Molly, my best friend, about my birthday. "Josh Wilson, Josh Wilson, JOSH!" Mr. Thomas called. " Sorry here sir" Josh said slightly embarrassed. Josh was my twin brother and for non identical twins,<br>we looked eerily the same. We both had the same facial structue, deep blue eyes and bright blonde hair. You could say we were the king and queen of the school. Both of us were athletic, smart, popular and both were second dan karate. We werent super rich but we were well off. Our mum was chief executive. Not one the big ones but not one of the crummy ones either; she was right in the middle. Our dad died 8 years ago, when we were 1. It would soon become 9 as it was nearly his death anniversary. We had no other reltives and it was just us. Josh and I were both good at art and that was what he was doing when Mr. Thomas called his name. He had been doodling in his notebook,making up some characters for a new story we were working on. Josh and I frequently made up and wrote some fiction stories to pass the time when mom was at work. I ended up daydreaming again while we were doing some maths and got startled by Molly digging me in the ribs. I looked up to see the receptionist and Mr Thomas talking quietly and they kept having sharp glances towards me and Josh. He nodded and the receptionist told us to pack up our stuff and come down to the office immediately. I looked at Josh and he looked as confused as I was. Nevertheless I packed my things up, said goodbye to Molly and followed the receptionist down the hall and I to the empty space by the stairs. Then she stopped and turned to us with tears welling in her eyes. " Bethany, Josh .. your mum has been involved in an accident and they ..um.. dont think she's gonna make it." She said stopping, probably to see our reactions. Being twins me and Josh had a close bond and could understand and communicate really well without words, so when we looked at each other with tears threatening to fall we both simultaniously hugged. When I wrapped my arms around my brother, I let the tears stream down my face and I could hear him do the same. We broke apart but I kept my hand locked with his and I dont think he was thinking of ever letting go. "I looked at the receptionist, "Can we go see her before she .. she ..." I trailed off, unable to say the words. She smiled in answer and bundeled us off down the stairs and into the car and she rode us down to the hospital herself. She showed us into the reception but had to go back to the school. "Can we see Helen Wilson please, she's our mother."I asked the nice old lady behind the desk as my brother seemed incapable of words. It took all my strenth just to talk. The lady pointed the way to the ward and we walked there. Well I say walked, it was more like dragging. I wasnt even aware of anything, my feet just automatically went the way the lady pointed until we came to a room which held just a single bed. The person there was hooked up to lots of tubes and a heart monitor but the heartbeat was gradually slowing down. The occupant of the bed, who was slowly dieing, was Helen Wilson. Our mother. I burst into tears and dragged my brother to her side as I was definately not letting go of his hand. After a few minutes mothers eyes slowly started to open.

JOSH'S P0V

When mum's eyes opened, I squeezed Bethany's hand and said "I love you mum" "Josh, I love you too. I love you aswell Bethany. The nice doctors are going to take care of you. I am going to a better place now, a place where I am not in any pain. I will join your dad and all your relatives. I have created trust funds for you so when I die all ,my money will be split equally and you get it. You'll be able to cope nicely on that while you settle down when your older. I wish I could stay, I do.  
>Alas I was not to be. Dont worry about me. Continue to look out for each other, and bicker with each other like you always do and live a full life. Marry and have kids. I love you both dearly." Mum said, a tear leaking down her face. "We love you too mum" says Bethany. Mum just smiled and closed her eyes. I clutched my sister and we watched as the heartbeats on the moniter got slower and slower until they stopped and the line was flat. A doctor came in a cover her up. "Hello I'm we did everything we could to try and keep her alive but sadly our efforts only delayed the enevitable by a few minutes. I'm sorry for your loss, do you have any relative we could call to look after you." He said, smiling sadly. My sis and I shake our heads and he leads us out of the room. Bethany starts crying uncontrollably and as soon as she starts I'm cant help but join her. Nurses come to console us but the words just wash over our heads. In the end I see someone come up with two syringes and Beth and I are on the floor. Black spots are at the edge of my eyes and they get bigger until i give in and welcome it to succumb me.<p>

BETHANY'S P0V

I wake up in a strage bed in a strage room. I spot Josh in another bed on the other side of the room and shake him awake. " Wha.. What" He mumbles, confused. " Wake up dummy. I think we at a care home." Just as I speak a red haired lady walks in and introduces herself "Hi my name is Lauren and I am a part time worker here at Nebraska house" She shows us around and the rest of the day whizzes by. The week rushes by aswell and before we know it, Alex and I are called in for our first check-up. We enter the office and see Lauren siting there. " Hey just wanted to check how your feeling and settling in. Do you want a sweet?" She says, holding out a box of our favourites. We both take one and pop them in our mouths. The sugar dissolved and the chewy center is left melting on my tongue. I swallow and Lauren starts to ask questions about how were doing. I start getting sleepy and look at Josh looking the same way. Before I can say anything I see him nod off and I am about to go the same way...


	2. 2 CHERUB

CHERUB

CHERUB:RIDERS

2. CHERUB J0SH'S P0V

I was woken by the sun streaming through the window. I wondered how I got here as the last thing I remembered was being in Laurens office feeling sleepy and looking at Bethany who had looked like she was about to fall asleep. I sat up in the strange bed and realised as the duvet slipped off that I was naked. I looked around for some clothes and sighed in relief as I noticed some folded on a chair. I pulled on the white boxers and khaki pants before looking at the bright orange t-shirt. It had a pictue of a cherub on a globe and the word CHERUB in capitals was prited across the world. I slipped in over my head and shoved my feet into the boots before opening the door and going into the hallway.

BETHANY'S P0V

I woke up dazed and I tried to gather my thoughs. I sat up instantly. This was not my bed. This was not my room. I find I am naked and get dressed into the clothes they laid out for me. I look at the top and smile at the pictue. It was cute. I looked outside. Whatever this CHERUB place was it definately wasnt Nebraska House. I open the door and step into the hallway. I wait for a minute trying to figure out which way to go when the door next to me opens and Josh steps out. "Josh! I was so worried" I exlaim. After what happened with mother I couldnt bear it if Josh got taken away too. We embrace and go to the elevators on the right. "Where do we go?" Alex asks looking at the different levels. "There must be a reception and It ought to be on the ground floor, so lets go from there." I say. He nods and I push the G button.  
>On the way down children come into the lifts but everytime we try to ask them where we should go they just say "Cant talk to orange " but one pointed at the ground floor button and I grinned triuphantly at Josh and we desended to the ground floor. I dragged Josh out of the lift and took him up to the reception desk. Before I could even say anything she said" Wait on them chairs outside that door. Chairwoman Zara will see you shortly. Josh led me to the chairs and we sat there silently.<br>While we waited I watched a group of children in black shirts running round an athletics track. I grinned and showed Josh the track. His face lit up with a grin exactly like mine. We loved running. Just like Karate it was a way to relieve stress and anger. Even though we loved running, we prefered karate. We had been going to the local dojo since we were 5 and we the highest members there except for the instructors of course, they were all 5th dan black belts. The door opened and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came out. He grinned at us and made a go in motion with his head. Josh knocked on the door and a womans voice called out "Come In"We walked in and took a seat. " Where are we?" I asked straight away We might as well get to the point. " I will tell you that in a few minutes but first my name is Zara Asker, Chairwoman of CHERUB. We would like you to join Cherub. We cant tell you where you are until you join us and have passed the recruitment tests you have to do." She said.  
>Then Josh spoke up " So what is CHERUB" " CHERUB is a secret organisation of MI6. Like child spies." She says. " But why use children" Josh asks. I beat Zara to it.<br>"Its because no-one suspects children isnt it" "Yes, not many people guess it. CHERUB usually makes friends with the children of criminals, get nvited into their house and plant listening devices. If you decide to you can take the recruitmant tests" She says. I share a look with Josh and at the same time say " We'll do it" "Great I'll take you to your first test which is martial arts" Zara says leading us to a dojo. As soon as Zara says martial arts Josh and I both shout Yes! Zara looks at us confused so I explain. " Josh and I love Karate. We are both second dan black belts and while we were at the childrens home they wouldnt pay for our lessons so weve gone a week without the lessons and we want to practice." Zara looked visibly shocked. " Great well then you will be fighing Bruce, one of our best fighters" I go into the ring and Zara calls out the rules. The whistle rings and I see a leg coming my way. WOW Bruce is fast but I catch the leg and flip him over. Then I grab his arm that was going to punch me in the table and hold it in an unatural position. " Withdraw or I break your arm" I hiss. When he doesn't respond I pull his arm tighter until in a shaky voice he says " I withdraw" I let go of him and climb out of the ring. Zara looks suitably impressed. Josh then climbs in again. When the whistle blows Bruce rushes forward with a knee but Josh parrys it a knees him in the gut. Taking advantage of Bruce doubled over he grabs his arm and pins it against his back. He says that he would break his arm if he doesnt withdraw and Bruce forfeits knowing he is floored. Zara is smiling ut then frowns and speaks to Bruce " You made the mistake of assuming that your opponant did not know martial arts. In fact Bethany and Josh are both second dan black belts." Bruce just nodded and skulked out the room. "I will take you to your next test this one is intelligence." Zara said and led us to a room that had a desk on ether side. when I sat at the desk a voice called out " You may begin." I found the first few questions easy but they got harder as they went on. Oonly know did I thank my teachers for making me concentrate and take in this stuff.  
>I finished the questions a minute early so I looked at Josh on the other side of the room. We were both in top sets so he was finishe as well. Josh smiled just as a voice said" Put down you pen and close the booklet." I stood up and Zara came in. " Come on lets get you to the third test." She said and led us out.<p>

J0SH'S P0V

The third test turned out to have to kill a chicken. We went in seperately so I went in first. There was a chicken in a cage, it was clucking in alarm. " Josh, I want you to kill the chicken" Zara said. I looked at the chicken in pity and said " No " Then Zara triend bribing me " What if I paid you to" This just made me not want to do it more. " No" " Why not are you vegetarian" "No but it is unnecessary" I retorted. "What if the chicken was dangerous" She said. "If it was dangerous then I would probably kill it but I dont see it attacking anyone." I say. " Okay you may go send your sister in" Zara says. I walk out and go up to Beth. "Zara wants you" I say but when she gets close I whisper " Dont kill the chicken" " Like I would ever do that" She whispers before walking in and closing the door. I sit down and wait for her. It seems ages but she comes out eventually. I jump up and hug her. "Did you kill the chicken? " I ask. She shakes her head and brings me into Zara. " Right time for the fourth test, the obstacle course" She said and we walked across campus to where two white shirts were waiting. "This is Paul and Arif" Zara introduced us "They will be taking you through the course" She continued. I nodded and we went off. It was hard but Paul and Arif guided us well. When we came to the end, My face went into a big grin. I looked at Beth and she was grinning aswell. Paul jumped down and called up to us " Dont worry if your scared there is a crash mat to jump on." Betha nd I were doing it at the same time so simultaniously we turned, faced Arif and did a back flip of the platform. When we landed, I stood up and said at the same time as sis " That was awesome" Then Arif jumped down. Zara came over " Well, Did they pass?" She asked. " Pass. PASSED! THEY DID A FLIPPING BACKFLIP OFF THE PLATFORM!" He shouted Zara looked at us disbelievingly "You really did a backflip" "Yeah are we not supposed to or something" Beth said. " No you are allowed its just that no one has done that before" Zara said " Come on lets get you to the last test."

BETHANY'S P0V (JUST FOR A SEC)

The last test turned out to be swimming. Josh and I shivered at the edge of the pool looking down at the brown brick at the bottom that we had to retrieve. Josh dived in first. I watched as he picked it up and floated to the top. " Good, now drop it again and swim to the edge" Zara said. Josh did as he was told and was soon next to me, dripping in his CHERUB uniform. I looked at the brick and dived in. After a couple of strong strokes, opened my eyes. The clorine stung and made my vision burry but I could just about see the brick right infront of me. I grabbed it and swam back to the surface. I swam over to the edge and climbed out, it was even harder because my sodden clothes were dragging me back. I put the brick down and Josh and I walk off to get changed.

J0SH'S P0V

Zara calls us in and we get off the chairs. I smile encouragingly at Beth and we go in. Zara smiles at us and lifts up two pieces of paper. " These are your results.  
>0n the first test, you both passed exceedingly well. The second test, Bethany, you got 94% and Josh, you got 93%. Theses are some of the best scores weve seen. 0n the third test, you showed morality and passed, you did not let me bully you into killing the chicken and you gave good arguments. Fourth test, you passed very well, with the backflips. On the last test you passed as you completed the task. I would gladly like to give you a place at CHERUB. So what do yu say?" She says. I share a look with Beth and we simulaniously say " We'll do it" Zara smiles. " You need to pick a new last name and front name if you want" We share a glance and I say "Rider" "Great. Here are your Red T-Shirts. They are for everyone 9 and under or are not able to do basic training. Light Blue are for trainees going through basic traing or for people 10, you get your grey shirt, which shows a qualified agent,after you complete basic training. If you perform outstandingly well on a mission you may be awarded a navy shirt. A black shirt is if you perform outstandingly well on a number of missions. A white shirt is for a member of staff or a retired CHERUB. Any questions?"<br>"Yes, why are we red. why cant we do basic training" Beth asks. I nod. "You cant do basic yet because you are too young, you have to be 10" Zara answers. " But we are 10, were 10 today" I explain. " Oh, sorry, we were going off yesteday. We will have you on the next basic training which is unfortunately in two days but you are fit enough to do it." We nodded and she took back the red shirts and replaced them with blue ones. We stood up and left the room.

BETHANY'S P0V

A black shirt comes up to us. " Hello, my name is James, I will show you to your rooms in the junior block. Dont bother unpacking, Basic starts tomorrow and you will stay in the compound. Someone will come in your room tonight to drop off your clothes. Dont wear the underwear they give you, wear your own. theirs is muddy and dirty. When you pass basic, you can get a golf cart and transfer your stuff to the main building. I reccomend 7th floor, thats mine. Since your only in here for one night, your siblings and theirs no other spare room sharers , you have to share." He says all while walking to our rooms. When he gets there he gives us a key and says he'll wait with us for dinner. "I am in no hurry to get back to lessons. Come on we might as well go now. You have to wear a blue shirt to dinner as well. Your only allowed to wear own clothes on sundays or out of campus." He says. We go down to dinner and sit with James and all his mates. He introduces us and we get to know their names. Then Bruce, Kerry, Lauren, Kyle, Dana and random grey shirts tell us about the horror that is basic training. After dinner Josh and I head back to the junior block. We set out alarms for 8'0'clock at get into bed because the others told us we would be having a medical at 9. "Goodnight Josh" I say. After a minute I hear a reply "Goodnight Beth" I close my eyes and drift off asleep 


	3. 3 Medical

**CHERUB:RIDERS**

**3. Medical**

**JOSH POV**

I wake to an annoying bleeping and someone shaking me awake. I roll over and bury my face in the pillow. I was exhausted from the tests yesterday. "Come on Josh you have to get up, we have a medical in 45 minutes" says Bethany. I groan and sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I get out of bed and go take a shower. I loved taking showers. The 5 minutes where I belonged to nobody and I was just me. The 5 minutes that I had time to think about everything that had happened. I didnt mourn my mum. I fely oddly numb. I knew the feeling would pass eventually but for know, I welcomed it. I am too busy to mourn. I needed to get ready for basic that started tommorow. I would be sad after. I quickly step out and dry off. The 5 minutes were over now. I had to look to be ready now. I changed into the blue t - shirt, cargo pants and black boots before going into the bedroom. I saw Beth reading her favourite book on her bed and said " Come on, We have the medical in 20 minutes and we dont know where the building is. She just smiled and said " Lets go".

**BETHANY P0V**

The medical mainly consisted of running on a tredmill, with an oxygen mask strapped on, until we couldnt do it anymore. Or in Josh and my case, until the doctor got bored and stopped us. Josh an I could usually outdo most adults as we usually got bored with our mum working long hours. So with our mum not there we usually either did fanfiction, drawing, karate, learnt languages or improved our fitness. This led us to be incredibly strong, quick, fast and had and impeccable knowledge of karate.  
>We were great at writing and art. This led us to believe we were going to be authors or illustrators. After the medical, which incuded 14 injections, we had the dentist. Mum had always gone on about hygeine and we had had regular trips to the dentist. This mixed in with the expensive whitening toothpaste, not that we needed the whitening, meant we had great teeth. Next was basically what languages we knew. I grinned at that. I shared a glance with Josh and in french we started naming the languages we were fluent in. "Nous sommes couramment en fran ais, espagnol, allemand, italien et russe"<br>(We are flunt in French, Spanish, German, Italian and Russian.)  
>Then, in spanish, we listed the languages we knew but didnt know that well.<br>"Tambi n sabemos un poco de japon s, rabe y chino mandar n"  
>(We also know a bit of Japanese, Arabic and Mandarin Chinese.)<br>The teacher was visably shocked but we just shrugged. Our minds were like a sponge, and we had to keep providing it otherwise we would be bored. After we shocked the teacher more We went to the canteen where the others were and sat down with them. Again our dinner hour was full of horrors of basic training. Then they told us to go to sleep as soon as we went up, even though it was only 7, because we would need as much rest as possible. When we finished eating, we went to our shared bedroom, set the alarms to 4:30, as basic started at half past 5, changed and slipped under the covers. Within moments of saying goodnight we wer out like a light.

**Sorry I havent updated, its's been a stressful few weeks with going back to school and my thai boxing grading coming up. So I have train for that loads. Only three more grades before I am training to become an instructor. Hope this satisfies you.**  
><strong>Next Chapter : Basic Training - Day 1<strong>


	4. 4 Basic Training - Day 1

CHERUB:RIDERS 4. Basic Training- Day One

JOSH'S POV

I woke up to the sound of someone stubbing their toe on the bed. I heard them muffle a curse and with a thud, drop two things. James had already told me that they drop the uniform off and leave. Then the shadow started crossing over to my bedside cabinet and start messing with my alarm clock. I shot up. "What are you doing with my alarm clock" The shadow started and ran out the room. I put on the small lamp and looked at the clock. Obviously he was sabotaging the alarm so Beth and I would be late and they could punish us. I smirked. Well they wouldnt get away with it now. The time was 4:20 so I might as well get up now. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, getting up earlier meant I could have a longer shower. Ten minutes later I emerged, steam billowing behind me. The beeping of Beths alarm woke her and she stumbled across the room to the bathroom. I open the bag the shadow left last night and pick up the dirty underwear in digust. I throw it across the room and wear my own ones. I get changed and look at the time. 4:50. I call out to Beth to hurry up and start reading a book. A minute later Bethany comes out fully dressed and ready to go. I smile and we walk down to the cafeteria to have breakfast. I start when I see James and Kerry sat waiting for us. They don't have lessons for another three hours and could have had at least another hour and a half in bed. I smile when they say they wanted to see us off and say good luck. They really are true friends and I don't think I'll miss my friends at home if we have these two. We sit down and have some eggs. Some other basic trainees sit with us and at 5:15 we stand up and walk over to the training compound. James and Kerry say good luck and we cross the threshold. That's it. Unless we want to give up we can't go back now. I turn to Beth and take her hand. I give her an encouraging smile. We walk to the small concrete hut that will be our home for the next 3 months and set our things down on the appropriate beds. Beth was 4 and I was 3. This meant we would be partnes and the second pair to go on everything. Slowly people started to trickle in and by 5:30 only one was missing. I held my breath as large came in. James had told me he doesnt stand for lateness and will punish everyone. He smiles gleefully. "Right because number 8 is late I want everyone to squat down with their hands on their heads. We sit like that for close to two hours until number 8 rushes into the room and stands at his bed. " Okay now that number 8 has FINALLY shown up, you can get up." I stand up, stretch the cramps out of my legs and motion for Bethany to do the same. Large continues speaking. "Well 8 why dont you thank everyone for waiting in that uncomfortable positiion while they waited for you, but dont worry it's only been 2 hours."  
>The boy thanks everyone and I feel kinda sorry for him at the number of death glares he's getting. "Okay number 8 I want you to stand on one leg" He does and one of the assisstants puts a bucket over his head. Large raps the bucket with his baton and I imagine the noise must be deafening. Large speaks again "Can you hear me number 8. Good. Wouldn't want you to miss my speach would I. Everytime your foot touches the floor I am going to do this." Large stops and whacks the bucket with the baton. "Understand. Okay. At 0500 hours you will get up, make you beds and get dressed. At 0530 hours you will do the obstacle course twice then if your lucky, at 0600 hours you will get breakfast if not its another two times on the obstacle course. At 0630 hours its 50 press ups and a run round the obstacle course then 50 sit ups and another run round." Number 8's foot touches the floor and Large whacks the bucket. "Keep that foot up. At 0745 hours another two obstacle courses and 25 press ups and sit ups after each." Number 8 At 1000 hours a 5km run. At 1100 hours its one lap of the obstacle course and if your lucky, at 1200 hours lunch. At 1300 until 1400 you will do laps of the obstacle course. 1400 until 1500 you will do wall climbing. 1500 hours until 1900 hours its lessons. At 1900 hours Its one lap of the obstacle course At 1930 hours its a warm dinner. At 2000 hours it's a warm shower. 2000 hours until 2030 hours its free time until lights out at 2030 hours." Large uses the baton to hit the bucket as 8's foot touches the floor. " I f anyone thinks It's child cruelty you can give up anytime. That fence is not to keep you in but your little friends out and giving yu treats. It's easy just walk out the fence but when you do, you will have to start basic all over again." Large took the bucket of the boys head and he blinked to get used to the light. "Put your foot down, because 8 is still full up after his cooked breakfast, I think we can skip lunch but do't worry it's only 12 hours until dinner." Large smiled evilly and shouted "GET YOU BUTTS TO THE OBSTACLE COURSE. I WANT YOU TO RUN ROUND IT ONCE THE DO 25 PRESS UPS AND 25 SITS. THEN I WANT YOU TO DO THE SAME AGAIN. GO!" Everyone hurried to the obstacle course and started off sprinting round. I shook my head at their stupidity and set off at a quick jog with Beth. By the time we caught up with them, they were all nearly walking and panting heavily whereas there was half a lap left that Beth and I could sprint and still not breathe very heavily. I printed the rest of the way with Beth by my side and when we finished we immediately started to do the press up. Large said to count them out loud. 1..2..3..4.. until ..23..24..25. i flipped over and started douing sit ups at the same time as Bethany. ..1..2..3..4..23..24..25 I finished and started to do a quick jog until I got about halfway where I did a very fast jog. I finished at the same time as bethany and we started doing the pressups and sit ups again. Just as I finished the press ups the others came into sight. I finished the sit up and saw that the others were only just starting them. Beth stood up with me and we waited until they finished. Then it was the 5km run. I grinned at Beth and we set off. I loved running and It was only a couple of months before that Beth and I had done a 10km run for charity. I that run was okay so 5km was going to be easy. We finished it way before the other and large made us do sit ups until they came. When they did come it was a lap round the obstacle course before lunch. Then because we weren't having lunch we were made to do the obstacle course twice. The obstacle course consisted of, running, scaling walls, climbing up ropes, wading through mud, jumps and balances. We finished it and then it was laps. After the laps it was wall climbing. After it was wall climbing it was lessons. Basically I had to learn russian and large taught us explosives. After lessons it was one lap of the obstacle course and dinner. Sweet, sweet food. Then a hot shower. In the shower I rinsed out my t-shirt and used it to dry myself before rinsing it again. I squeezed it dry and put it back on. We would be sleeping in these clothes. Most of us used our free time as more sleep and was ready and refreshed the next morning. Day 2. We can take anything you throw at us. This is tough but Cherbs are tougher and the Riders are the toughest.<p>

Sorry for not updating but the internet has beendown and have been swamped with homework I hope you can forgive me.


	5. 5 Basic Training - Injury

CHERUB:RIDERS 5. Basic Training- Injury

JOSH'S POV

Day 90. In 5 days we would be jetting off to an unknown location and doing a 4 day survival trek. The we would be full agents. I jump out of bed as son as the clock hands move to 5:30. I make my bed and put on my boots. I quickly shake Beth and she jumps up and does the same as me. We stand at the end of our beds and does an inspection. 6 beds still unmade since he jumped up just before Large came in so Large tuts at the bed and sprays th bed with a firehose soaking it. This led to the 5 and 7's bed being caught with the edges of the spray as well. Then Large made us do the obstacle course twice before we got given breakfast. Breakfast was a small carton of orange juice and and small box of dry cereal. After breakfast he made us do a lap round the obstacle course and then 50 press ups, another lap and 50 sit ups and another lap. Then we do the obstacle course twice only stopping inbetween to do 25 press ups and 25 sit ups. Then we do a 5km run with a lap of the obstacle course after. Next came lunch and more laps. Then wall climing. We were about halfway up when number 2 lost his footing and came crashing down into Beth and me. I managed to hang on with one arm but my other arm got scraped and I had a dirty, jagged line down it. I looked at it in horror. I might have to quit basic and try again if i cant climb. I look over at beth and see blood trickling down her leg where she's got a cut the same as mine from the rocks. I look down and see number 2 on the ground with his leg bent. It was obviously broken and he'd have to start again. Large was with him and he looked up to see why we weren't carrying on. When he saw the blood he called for us to get our butts down there and for the rest to carry on climbing. We carefully climbed down as best as we could and as soon as our feet touched the ground he asked us what happened. Bethany spoke first " We were halfway up when he lost his footing and came falling into us. It made me lose my footing and my left leg scraped the wall pretty badly but I managed to hang on with my arms" Beth finishes and Large gives her an nod then looks at me. " When he lost his footing and crashed into us, he banged into my arm and I lost my grip. I managed to keep hold with my feet and my right arm but I got a huge cut on my left." I showed him the cut and he sighed. " You better both go get them cuts stitched up. I think you will be able to continue though, I'm not making any promises." He shooed us away while he and mr Pike took 2 away. I took bethanys hand with my good ar and supported her as she limped back. In return Beth tore a strip of cloth from jer shirt and wrapped it round the deep cut on my arm to try and stop the blood from pouring out. Bethany's leg wasnt losing as much blood as mine so she was fine. When we got to medical center it was like heaven. The warm room sucked the cold out our bones and the warm tea we sipped while we waited warmed our stomachs. The chocolate biscuits were dunked in the tea and the meted chocolate coated the inside our mouths. It was worth getting the cuts for. When the nurse she took one look at the cuts and tutted,  
>seting to work right away. She wiped away the blood on my arm and cleaned it. She started with me because she said it was a bit worse than Beths. She gave me some painkillers to take away the pain of it getting stitched up. I clenched my teeth when she slipped the needle in but it was over soon. Then she set to work on bethany's she did exactly the same and wrapped all the stitches up in a bandage. She told us to stay in the waiting room until dinner while the painkillers wore off. She said they made you drowsy and we couldnt have anymore injuries on the obstacle course. We went outside and sat down facing number 6 who just came in. He said he sprained his ankle and he was here to get a brace on it. I winced and told him that was bad luck because with a brace you couldnt do basic. 6 would have to start again. We waited for hours just talking and eating biscuits. After a while the nurse came in and inspected our bandages. She deemed us fine to carry on and sent us back to the hut. By the time we got there evryone was just walking into the food room. We went to our places and Large inspected us " So why are you here" Were here to finish basic sir,<br>the nurse said we could continue" I say. Large smirked. "Did she, well, since you didnt do a lot of work you can skip dinner and the shower." We just nodded and he walked off. I smirked. We didnt want dinner. We were just ging to give it the others anyway. We were full from the chocolate dijestives and since we didnt do much today and we had to clean up in the nurses office we didnt need a shower any way. We went to bed and face the next day. Day 91. Beth and I worked out a system with our injuries. Beth couldnt walk with so much weight on her back so I took some and in return she helped me climb and pull my self up because my arm protested when I did it on my own. We could do it. Day after day the others helped us aswell, tearing off strips of cloth to act as bandages to keep th stitches clean when we swam or taking some of the weights we had to carry on our backs and sometimes our arms. By day 94 our limbs were getting better and we struggled through it. Everyday when we felt the pain was too much to handle we chanted to ourselves. This is tough, but cherubs are tougher and Riders are the toughest. 


	6. AN

**A/N**

**I am so sorry but I have to put this and all my other stories on a temporary Hiatus. I have writers Block and also I just don't have the time. My thai boxing is 3 times a week and my grading's coming up so now it's 4 times. I have tons of home work and there are tons of tests to revise for, I just don't have the time. I will try to update when I can, when the stories are off hiatus but right now I cant update at all. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me **

**sincerely **

**ALEXRIDERandCHERUB4EVER**


End file.
